


hot blooded (check it and see)

by themundaneweirdo



Series: summer of ‘85 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy And Max Being Together, Billy Having Feelings, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, Max Having Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Squirting, Step-Sibling Incest, Summer, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: The setting sun is beating down on Max’s pale skin, adding color in the most harsh way despite the sunscreen that was liberally applied to her earlier.





	hot blooded (check it and see)

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I’m starting yet another series. Don’t @ me, okay.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Do we call this Maygrove?

The setting sun is beating down on Max’s pale skin, adding color in the most harsh way despite the sunscreen that was liberally applied to her earlier. She’s hot and sunkissed all the way down to her toes, sweat is soaking her hair and if she moves too much, she can feel a slight sting where her bathing suit meets burnt skin. The only thing cooling her down is the small splashes from the pool as kids dive in.

The pool is going to close pretty soon, about twenty minutes, and the pole lights have been turned on. Only a few people remain, and even that number is dwindling fast. Parents are hustling their young children out of the pool and into towels and older women are packing up their romance novels in their oversized bags, walking out the fence door in a single file line.

It’s not long before she’s the last person in the pool area, and only the noises coming from the pool house let her know she’s not alone. The clock on the brick walls says it’s almost eight, closing time is fast approaching.

“Ready to go?”

Max cracks her eyes to see Billy standing over her, eyes dark and shoulders relaxed. He’s tan everywhere, broad chest and rippling abs colored bronze, legs toned and sun kissed. Sinful, tantalizing so in his lifeguard shorts and the the way he runs his tongue over his lips.

“Mind if I shower off first?,” she asks back, attempting to sit up without moving too much.

His eyes dart around her face for a few moments before dropping to glance over her slightly sunburnt body. Her floral yellow bathing suit doesn’t cover a whole lot of skin, but enough to not make it scandalous. 

Billy’s eyes meet her as he replies, “Sure. But, you have to use the men’s side. Locked up the women’s side already.”

He walks toward the building before she can come up with a comeback, and she’s got nothing else to do but follow him. She’s right there behind him as he goes straight to the showers, the heavy duty metal door shutting loudly behind them. Billy grabs a clean towel before opening a curtain and turning the shower on for her, gesturing for her to step in under the chilly spray and then wandering off.

Max shuts the curtain and strips off her bathing suit and lets it fall to the floor with a wet slap. The shower of water falls over her naked body in small torrents that cling to her hot skin, cooling her off efficiently. It feels good to have the cold water against her skin after being in the sun all day, and she sighs when she’s completely soaked in it.

Max is rinsing her hair when Billy clears his throat on the other side of the curtain. “There’s a towel out here on the hook for you.”

She pulls the curtain back enough to poke her head out and replies, “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” he says, and then, “You know, I think I might jump in the shower, too.”

She nods and shuts the curtain again. A few moments pass before she hears the shower next to her turn on and the rustling of the other curtain being pulled to. 

Max bites her lip as she stands in her shower, thinking of what to do. She knows Billy announcing he’s hopping in the shower is a clear invitation for her to join him, but she’s not sure what will greet her on the other side of the tile wall separating them. They’ve never showered together before, of all the naughty things they done, a simple shower is like breaking a barrier between them.

She’s already made up her mind when she turns off her shower and steps out to enter his. She pulls Billy’s curtain back to reveal him, all naked in sinful tanned glory. His head is tipped back to let the water run down his body, and he only moves to look down when he notices her standing there.

“Are you gonna get in or just stand there?”

Max blushes heavily while stepping in and shutting the curtain behind her, and he chuckles at her. She huddles close, so close to him that even under the cool spray of water, she can feel his body heat. He doesn’t seem to mind as he closes the little space between them and stands flush to her back.

“Can I touch you?,” he asks quietly, hands hovering over her sides and mouth dangerously close to her neck.

She doesn’t answer, but takes his hands in her own and moves them to her stomach before letting go. He takes the hint and moves his hands at his own accord, his right going south between her legs to tease her lips and the left coming up to cup one perky, apple sized tit. Max sighs when his mouth kisses along her neck, nipping softly at her skin.

Max reached back to feel his body, the muscles that ridge his side and the firm abdomen. His skin is smooth except for the little trail of hair that dips low past his belly button to where his cock rests, and he groans against her neck at the feeling of her hands on him. She can feel it pressing lightly to her ass, semi hard but definitely interested. 

His fingers move suddenly, brushing her clit harshly. She gasps and unconsciously spreads her legs more. 

“Billy,” Max moans when he rubs at her more intently.

He removes his hand from her tit and wraps one of her hands around his almost fully hard cock before asking, “What do you want?”

She pants as his fingers continue to assault her clit, her breathing coming in short gasps. She can hear him just fine, but answering is the hard part, especially when he has no intention of stopping. Her hips buck up to chase his touch, and she only has enough air to answer when he slows down his ministrations.

“Fuck me.”

Max gasps as she’s suddenly spun around and her back meets the tile wall, facing Billy while he looks at her with cerulean eyes. His curls are weighed down by the water running from the shower, droplets of water falling over his face and down his tempting body. She pulls him by his neck to her and kisses him hard.

Billy groans and grips her sides while her arms wrap around his neck, and she stands on her toes to be level with him. He takes the hint and wraps his arms around her thighs, lifts her up like she weighs nothing and presses her back against the wall.

It feels so good to be pressed evenly to him, Max’s smooth soft body against the hot muscle of his figure. His pecs are hard against her squishy tits, stomach toned where her belly is soft and flat, arms hairy and strong to perfectly contradict her narrow ones. They’re so different in so many ways, it makes her hot knowing she’s able to feel him in this way.

Max cups his jaw and pushes him away a little to speak. “Please. I need it, put it in.”

Billy balances her weight with one arm to reach below, and he groans when he’s met with the unmistakable wetness coming from her slit. She’s already hot and ready, and he hasn’t even really touched her there. 

“You need it that bad, huh? I’ve barely touched you and you’re aching for it.”

Nonetheless, Billy lines his rock hard cock up just right and drives home in one movement. Max nearly jumps from his hold at the sudden intrusion, but she settles into a low moan as she brings a hand down to rub at her clit. She clenches a few times around him to adjust, and once he starts to move his hips, she’s reduced to a whiny mess.

They know this going to be over quick and dirty, both too pent up from the summer heat and the days, maybe even weeks, spent not being able to touch each other. It drives them up the walls to be so close to one another but not close enough, not able to be naked and writhing. Not able to touch and lick and taste.

But, having Billy, hot and heavy, inside of her fulfills both of their needs.

Max’s stuffed to the brim as he thrusts forward, she can feel the stretch of him inside of her, and she gasps while rubbing her clit faster. Her hips buck against his, and the only thing keeping her up is Billy’s right arm and her back against the wall. She’s boneless otherwise.

Billy’s moans are deep and hot in the side of her neck, hips pumping harshly as she makes helpless noises. She’s so wet and tight, heavenly around his cock, legs around his waist while he drills into her. Her tits are bouncing every time he slams back to her body, perfect ample breasts against his hard chest.

“You feel so good,“ he pants into her ear, hand on the wall so they won’t collapse. “So tight and wet. Feeling good, yeah?”

Max nods and gasps when his hips snap up in a particular hard thrust. “Yes, feels so good, Billy.”

His cock brushes something wonderful in her, and Max cries out while clawing at his shoulder. Arches off the wall, presses her apple sized tits closer to his chest and rubs harder on her clit. 

“Close?,“ Billy asks, already feeling the telltale tension creeping up his back. 

Max nods again, her eyebrows drawn together and mouth in a perfect O shape. Her toes are curling against his lower back, breath hitching as she gets closer and closer. Her hand is going wild over her swollen clit, rubbing and flicking and pinching.

“H-harder,” is all she has to say for Billy to plant both hands on the wall behind her, and snaps his hips harder than he ever has before.

She gasps alarmingly loud, her hand down below going a million miles a minute while her legs clench around his muscle roped waist. The sound of skin harshly meeting fills the air in a volume it hadn’t been just moments before, along with gasps and moans and groans from both of them. The water from the shower keeps them cool, but there’s a fire burning inside of them.

Billy thrusts so deep that Max feels him against her cervix and she cums like that. She arches harshly and grasps his thick shoulders, legs seizing as while he continued to fuck her. Gasps and moans as she orgasms around him, and she freezes briefly as she feels like she’s peed and something warm drips down the back of her thighs.

“Fuck,” Billy groans, and after a few more deep thrusts, he stills and Max feels the sudden flood of semen inside of her.

They stay like that for a few moments while riding out the end of their orgasms, Billys hips occasionally twitching and Max’s pussy clenching briefly. He holds her against the wall, exchanging sweet kisses in the quiet shower stall, except the still running water. She clings to him as he holds her there, and they detangle soon after.

They step under the shower spray to rinse off, for real this time, when Billy chuckles. Max looks at him weird, but he doesn’t offer any explanation besides a few quick pecks and a sweet smile.

“I can’t believe you squirted on me.”

Max flushes a deep red and hides her face in his chest, and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her head while still chuckling. She’s not embarrassed really, she just didn’t think he’d comment on it. 

“Don’t pick on me,“ she says against his hot skin.

“I’m not,” he replies. “It was hot.”

It falls quiet after that while they shower, and Billy turns it off once Max opens the curtain to retrieve the towels he hung up. She wraps a towel around herself while his goes around his waist, and he walks her to his locker. There, he pulls out some extra shorts and an old shirt of his for her, jeans and a tank for himself.

He dresses quickly and takes their towels to the bin down the hall, and when he comes back, she’s covered by his clothes, which seem too big on her small frame.

“Almost forgot to get your bathing suit and my trunks,“ he says while rolling the freshly wrung swimming wear up and shoving them inside his pool bag.

Billy leads her out of the building and locks it before following out to the fence. He locks that, too, and then they’re at his car climbing into the warm, dark Camaro. His pool bag is thrown to the back seat and he revs the engine to life.

Max looks cozy and sleepy in the passenger seat, head resting against the window and her legs pulled up into the seat. She doesn’t flinch when he rests a hand on her knee, but moves so her body is toward him. He squeezes her knee before pulling out of the parking lot.

The ride home is quiet and peaceful, and when they get home, Max wordlessly follows him to his room and locks the door before they climb in together. She lays on her side and he spoons behind her, arm wrapping protectively around her. He kisses her head as they get settled, and she turns her head to kiss his mouth in return.

They fall asleep like that, cuddled up to each other under his sheets, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Join my Discord to share ideas and talk to me, along with other Maygrove shippers! https://discord.gg/Ys8HNpX
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
